plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Patch
Guardian |Tribe = Root Flower Plant |Traits = Armored 1 |Abilities = If your Hero would get hurt, this gets hurt instead. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = Has been gently encouraging Cherry Bomb and Sour Grapes to attend his meditation class.}} Soul Patch 'is a premium legendary plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Guardian class. It costs 7 to play, and has 5 /10 . It has the '''Armored 1 trait, and its ability redirects all damage meant to hit the Plant Hero to it. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Root Flower Plant *'Trait: Armored 1' *'Ability:' If your Hero would get hurt, this gets hurt instead. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Has been gently encouraging Cherry Bomb and Sour Grapes to attend his meditation class. Strategies With When you have Soul Patch in your hand and you are on low health, it is recommended to play this plant so you can survive some more turns to either heal up, draw some more cards, or fight back. To get the most out of this plant, you need to boost its survivability. An option is to shield this plant, as that means both you and it are invincible for a turn. Boosting this plant so that it can take more damage while hitting harder is also good. You can also play a Team-Up plant like Wall-Nut in front of it as well. Finally, to prevent as much damage done to it as possible, fill the other lanes with plants. However, Deadly zombies can destroy it if one lands a successful hit on any lane, due to Soul Patch taking the hit instead. You can also use Root Wall or Peel Shield on Soul Patch to make your Hero and Soul Patch immune to damage for one turn, which can be extremely useful if you are low on health and your Soul Patch is too, however only Citron and Grass Knuckles can perform these combos. Against When your opponent has this plant on the field, try to Bounce it away, or destroy it with instant-kill tricks such as Locust Swarm, Cut Down to Size, or Rocket Science. Additionally, zombies with the Deadly trait are recommended as they can instantly destroy this plant if it attacks at an empty lane or Soul Patch itself. Try not to Bounce Soul Patch if it is heavily damaged unless you can finish off your opponent that turn, as Soul Patch can be played again with full health. Gallery SoulPatchStats.png|Statistics SoulPatchCard.jpg|Card Trivia *Its description references Cherry Bomb and Sour Grapes. *Its appearance and description seem to refer to the hippie culture commonly associated with the mid-1960s. *If Soul Patch is on the player's side, its attack animation is quicker than usual. *In the current update, the zombie no longer attacks again in the direction of Soul Patch. This fixed a glitch where the game wouldn't respond after using the Bungee Plumber on the hero. *Soul Patch has the highest base health stat of any fighter in the game, without the help of any abilities. *There was a glitch where if Soul Patch is supposed to take an attack, an insta-block occurs, even though it has been removed. Instant blocks still occur even after it has been destroyed. **It is unknown what the exact cause is, but it may be possible Soul Patch's code was updated in the update that added Insta-Blocks to account for those. However, even after the update removed them, Soul Patch still retains the elements of Insta-Blocks, and thus, can allow this glitch to occur. *There was also another glitch where Soul Patch cannot take damage for the plant hero, and has 9 health instead of 10. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian plants Category:Vine cards Category:Root cards Category:Flower cards Category:Root plants Category:Flower plants